


I’m Begging you to be my Escape

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, Allude to rape/non-con, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a happy ending eventually, Arranged Marriage, Buck instantly adores Christopher, But is still consensual, Child Abuse, Eddie instantly just wants to take care of Buck, Emotional Abuse, Forced Bonding, M/M, Medical Abuse, Omega Evan Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Based on tumblr prompt: Reading about Omega Buck has me wanting more! Buck's parents despise him for being an omega, Maddie the only one who loves him. Buck is devastated when he learns that his parents have arranged for him to bond with a member of Alpha prime Bobby's pack, a secondary alpha named Eddie. Buck is terrified and doesn't even meet Eddie till the bonding ceremony. Eddie himself is apprehensive since Shannon's abandonment. They bond and Buck adores Chris but he and Eddie have a long road ahead.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Eddie Diaz & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 79
Kudos: 492





	1. Because I know to live you must give your life away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Title from Be my Escape by Relient K

Evan Buckley’s childhood had been rather normal. They were the typical American family. It was mom, dad, and two kids. Buck was a happy kid, until he presented as an omega. Male omegas were somewhat rare. A strong alpha male like Phillip Buckley was supposed to have a strong alpha son. The week after Buck presented Phillip kept him out of school. It was the only way to keep their family from becoming a laughing stock the elder Buckley figured. He insisted his son be put on heavy blockers and even had his son transferred to a new school. Evan’s mother, Margaret, was no help. She wasn’t as irate as her husband, but she still had issues looking her son in the eyes. The doctors had tried to explain that extreme blockers could be dangerous for young omegas, but the parents insisted, switching doctors until they found one that would do as they wished. That was how Evan Buckley, a young omega male, ended up heavily medicated with scent blockers and testosterone treatments, to make him seem more like the alpha male his parents had wanted. The medication had horrible side effects. They left him feeling numb most of the time. When he wasn’t numb he’d have terrible mood swings. Between the medicine and his parent’s disdain Evan truly felt like a freak. Only one person truly loved Evan Buckley, and that was his sister Maddie. Maddie was a beautiful female beta, who loved Evan more than she loved her own parents. Maddie would hold her brother while he cried. She held him through twisted medically induced growing pains and horrible nightmares. Some days Maddie would be the only thing that kept her brother from going completely insane. Maddie hated watching her brother suffer, and suffer he did.

Their parents plan worked for a few years, but in his freshman year in high school he ended up having a terrible reaction to a new medication they had given him. He had collapsed at school one morning and was rushed to the ER. His parents were given an ultimatum, stop the blockers and the treatments, or they’d call child services. So begrudgingly Phillip and Margaret allowed the doctors to wean him off the medications. The medical staff hoped the medication wouldn’t have any long term side effects, they hoped they hadn’t been too late. To save face, and to prevent the doctors from changing their mind and reporting them, the Buckleys decided to move to the other side of the country, to start over, where no one knew who they were.

As Evan finished his senior year of high school he’d become rather good at keeping up the family’s façade. In public, Evan was considered a star. He was tall, blonde, handsome, and an omega but didn’t act like one. He was confident, athletic, but he was also a commodity. At home, he was shamed, screamed at, and treated as a drain on the family. Maddie had been gone for years. She left for school, met a man, and essentially cut ties with her family, beloved brother included. Buck was utterly alone.

A few weeks before graduation his parents sat him down. They had wanted to discuss his future. He’d been waiting to hear back from a few schools he’d applied to but they’d decided on a different course of action. They told him they didn’t have money for him to attend school, his medical treatments had been expensive after all, and that he needed to be realistic, but not to worry, they had a plan. They’d met with a local alpha pack, one that highly respected lead by an alpha named Bobby Nash, they had arranged a mate for him. After all, how else would a disgrace of son find a mate? This arrangement was his only option. Evan was furious. He’d made plans. He’d set himself up options, but as always his parents ripped them away. He’d always known they’d seen him less than worthy of the love they had given him during his childhood, but to sell him off to an alpha pack like he was a piece of property, ruined any remaining belief that Evan had any worth. He was a freak and who could love a freak?

Less than six months after graduation, it was done. He’d watched his parents and the Alpha Prime negotiate the terms of his bonding. He’d learned that the alpha he was meant to bond with was a secondary alpha in the pack named Eddie Diaz. Eddie had a son from a previous relationship, that was all he’d been told. His parents told him to be grateful. That raising someone else’s pup was the least he could do considering he was a disgrace to both males and omegas alike. So, Evan found himself standing in front of a group of people, dressed to the nines, a nervous pit in his stomach. He knew there was no one to help him and nowhere to go. Maddie was gone. The Alpha Prime, Bobby, had introduced him to Eddie. Evan would easily admit that Eddie Diaz was very attractive, but Evan knew better than to dwell on that. His parents would say he was so far out of Evan’s league that Evan should be thanking him for finding him such a strong and handsome alpha. The public aspect of the ceremony was quick, a no-nonsense and budgeted event, it was a declaration of commitment and a small party. Nothing fancy, not that Evan had wanted anything extravagant. He had given up having a say in his own life a long time ago.

Eddie Diaz was an alpha with baggage. When he was young he’d thought he’d found the love of his life, an omega named Shannon. They’d agreed to put off bonding until they were more grown up. Unfortunately that didn’t stop them having a child. Shannon had gotten pregnant and they’d started planning a future. A young, strong alpha had opportunities. So Eddie enlisted so he could support his new family. They figured they’d save up and have a bonding ceremony after their son was born. There had been complications when Christopher was born. Part of Eddie’s heart broke when they’d told him his son had cerebral palsy. They told him this was something they’d be dealing with his whole life. So Eddie reenlisted, they’d need the money, the doctors the military coverage would allow them. Eddie hadn’t realized how much Shannon had struggled with the whole situations until he came home and she left. That had been years ago. Christopher had grown into a sweet young boy despite the abandonment. Eddie had relied on the support from his pack. So when the Alpha Prime Bobby came to him and told him he’d arranged a new omega for him, one that would help him take care of Christopher and wouldn’t abandon him like Shannon had. Eddie wasn’t about to object. He missed Shannon. He had wanted his son to have his mother around. It broke him that he’d failed as both an alpha, by failing to secure a mate, and as a father, by not even being able to convince his son’s mother to stay. He knew he owed the alpha pack more than he could possibly ever repay for the support they had given him and his son. So Eddie agreed to match. He hadn’t expected his new mate to be a tall and beautiful blonde male omega with stunning blue eyes. He just hoped the male omega would be okay with Christopher.

When the two of them found themselves alone in the bonding suite, Evan tried to be happy. They’d been grooming him to be the submissive and supportive omega, but he was also free. He didn’t have to go back to his parents ever again. He just hoped Eddie wasn’t disappointed. Eddie just wanted what was best for his pack and for his son. If Evan could be that then he’d sure as hell try.

“Listen, Evan, I know this is all-,”

“It’s Buck,” the male omega corrected.

“What?” Eddie looked at his new mate a bit confused.

“Sorry,” Buck scratched at the back of his neck nervously. “I…uh…my sister, she used to call me Buck, and only really go by Evan when I absolutely have to. So I figure since, ya know, we’re mates then you might as well call me Buck, if…uh if that’s okay with you, that is.”

Eddie stared at the omega. It was the first real personal thing he knew about the younger male. He was clearly nervous. He wondered what the omega had been told about him to make him so nervous. “If you prefer Buck, then I’ll call you Buck. It’s your name after all.” Eddie shrugged. If it made his new mate more comfortable then he’d happily do it. He didn’t want the omega to resent him any more than he might already.

“Cool, thanks.” Buck smiled. Eddie felt something pull in his chest. That was the first genuine smile he’d gotten from the omega. Sure he’d smiled through the party, but it was nothing compared to the thousand watt smile that was aimed at him now. It was different than any smile he had received from Shannon. It seemed, softer, more private, like it was only for him.

“Was your sister here and I just didn’t get to meet her?” Eddie asked, he regretted it instantly as the smile faded from the omega’s lips and his shoulders slumped.

“N-No, she…she couldn’t make it.” Buck’s gaze fell to floor. Eddie had a feeling there was more to story, but they’d only known each other for a few hours, and this was hard enough already. He figured it would take some time to really get to know each other. His attention returned to Buck as the omega spoke. “You, uh, you know they’re going to check, right? Tomorrow.” Buck gestured to his own neck. “They made sure it was in the agreement. I’m sure it was my parents’ idea, but trust me. They’ll make sure it is carried out.” He left the _one way or another_ unspoken. Eddie didn’t need to know how his parents really were. He’d let the alpha believe it was just two parents wanting to make sure their son was cared for, provided for.

Eddie had known the arrangement but for some reason the way Buck had said it almost felt sinister. “Buck, if you don’t-,” the alpha tried to give the omega an out but stopped when he saw a frantic look take over the young man’s features, it was only there for a second but something about it had Eddie’s alpha side clawing for a fight. Someone had instilled that fear in his mate. That would be a topic for another day. 

“No! No…Eddie, it’s okay. Really.” Buck took his alpha’s hand and decided it was now or never. “I made a commitment, a promise to you that I intend to keep it.” Something in Eddie told him to pull the omega to him and to never let him go, his alpha recognizing that this was him omega, his mate, that this was their true nature.

Eddie decided give into to the alpha inside him. The brushed his fingers first across the omega’s birthmark over his eye, it was something he’d been wanting to do since he laid eyes on the omega, a smile spreading across the alpha’s face when the omega leaned into the contact. For the second time that evening he found himself thinking that this might not be such a bad arrangement after all. He pulled the omega in for a gentle kiss, not wanting to overwhelm the younger male before leading him to the bed. Eddie may have experience on his side, but the omega was young and probably inexperienced. So they started slow, the alpha in him enjoying the little sounds he’d managed to elicit from the omega. Eventually he let the alpha nature take over, claiming his omega, his mate. The alpha kissed down his mate’s neck but hesitated when he reached the spot he knew would change everything.

“Go on, do it.” His omega told him, his voice near breathless. Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. He bit down at the soft skin and sealed their bond. It was the most intense feeling either of them had ever felt. It was beautiful and terrifying. Buck was his now. Marked, claimed, Eddie’s mate. The alpha soothed the mark with his tongue as they both came down from the high of the bond. Eddie collapsed beside his newly bonded mate, his fingers going to gently caress the bite. For better or worse, they were in this together now. He pulled his mate into his chest and let himself drift off. Buck’s mind was spinning. Eddie had seemed to be so careful with him. He hadn’t been prepared for that. They’d told him to expect more along the line of an alpha violently claiming him. Taking everything he had and he was just to submit, but Eddie had given the omega every chance to back out, even from the bite. Maybe his alpha wasn’t as scary as his parents had led him to believe.

Buck had been right, before they had even woken up there was a knock at the door. Eddie growled at it and pulled a pillow over his head, an act that brought an honest chuckle out Buck. The omega scrambled to get dressed quickly as the knocking got louder. He really didn’t want Eddie to wake up angry. He’d been on the receiving end of his father’s alpha rage too many times for being too slow, or insolent. He quietly opened the bedroom door and entered the rest of the suite. He hurried to the main door and quickly pulled it open to silence the loud knocking. It was his mother. Without a word she pulled the collar of the shirt aside and examined the mark, the sheer level of scrutiny causing the omega to shrink in on himself. “At least you didn’t screw that up. Your father was worried you’d weasel your way out of this just like you have everything else. Now be a good boy and don’t make that alpha regret it.” Buck nodded and slipped back into the suite, he froze when he saw Eddie standing in the bedroom door. Flinching when he noticed the alpha’s stance, shoulders taught, and fists clenched. The omega resisted the urge to hide in the corner or curl up in a ball and protect his face. He flinched again when the alpha moved to stand in front of him.

Eddie had woken up when he heard the door open. His mind instantly on guard, trying to assess the situation, he needed to find out where his mate was and who had intruded on their lazy morning. He had to protect his mate. What he heard when he’d reached the bedroom door made his blood boil. He recognized the voice from the previous day. It was Buck’s mother. No wonder the omega was so cagey, so afraid. Did they really think so little of the omega, of their own son? Eddie would do anything to protect his son, to see his son smile. His son had meant the world to him since he was just a tiny pup. Challenges and all he’d wouldn’t change his son for the world. How could a mother speak to her son like that? Even Shannon didn’t speak ill of the son she abandoned. She said she loved him, she just wasn’t ready. People thought Shannon was a terrible mom, sure Eddie missed the hell out of her, but she had made her choice. But Buck’s mom, no she was apparently an entirely different kind of terrible. The alpha part of him struggled to be subdued, especially when the omega flinched when he saw the alpha. Something deep down broke inside Eddie when Buck flinched a second time when he got close.

“H-how much of that did you hear?” The omega’s voice was quiet and shaky. It took everything Eddie had to not storm out into the hall and tear his mate’s mother to pieces, but right now his mate was in distress, it rolled of the omega in waves, fear and pain. No, that had to be Eddie’s priority. So Eddie slowly reached out, trying to give the omega enough time to not only see Eddie wasn’t going to hurt him, but to run away if he truly was afraid. He could see his mate go tense, but he’d stayed put. So the alpha reached up to card his fingers through his mate’s short blond hair. He repeated the motion until his omega seemed to relax and realize he wasn’t going to hurt him. Eddie slowly pulled Buck into a hug.

“Enough.” Eddie held him close, but didn’t want to hold too tight. He felt the omega shake slightly. So he scooped the younger man and carried him back to the safety of the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. He took in the unshed tears in his mate’s eyes and his shaking form and it pained the alpha. Eddie crawled into the bed and pulled his mate into his chest. “Shhhh, it’s okay. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Eddie kissed the top of his omega’s head and held him until he fell back asleep. Eddie was going to have to find out more about his mate’s family, and make sure that his omega wouldn’t ever have to fear them again.

Buck woke up to fingers ghosting over the bond mark. He hummed slightly at the feeling before blinking his eyes open and meeting the warm gaze of his alpha smiling. Eddie’s heart warmed at the flutter of eyelashes and a slow smile spread across his omega’s face.

“What time is it?” Buck asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Almost time to head home. I wanted to give you time to shower and get ready.” Eddie told him, letting his hand fall to the bed. Buck missed the warmth of the touch instantly.

“Probably a good idea.” The omega spoke as he stood up. He didn’t miss the small growl from the alpha as he moved to get the stuff that had been left for him when the room was prepared. He turned to look at Eddie. “What?” The look on the alpha’s face was dark, his eyes filled with want.

Eddie got up and tugged at the hem of the shirt the omega was wearing. “Looks good on you.” The alpha scented the air and it took almost more than Eddie had to not just push the omega against the wall and claim him again. He had to quell that urge, subdue his alpha. He didn’t want to scare the omega. 

Buck looked down and realized he was absolutely wearing the alpha’s shirt from the day before. He grinned. “Huh, would you look at that.” He was wearing the other man’s shirt and it clearly was doing thing to the alpha. Eddie let out a low growl before pulling his mate into the bathroom and taking him again in the shower. Yeah, this arrangement might work out.

A few hours later they pulled into the driveway of Eddie’s house, a ranch style house with a little front yard. Buck was starting to get antsy. This was to be his new home. He was about to go in and meet his mate’s son. He looked over at his alpha. Eddie must have been nervous too one hand ran through his hair and the other still had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel despite the fact he’d already turned the car off.

Eddie’s gaze was locked on the house as he spoke, “I don’t know what all they told you but my son, Chris, he-,”

“Has CP,” Buck nodded. “I know, and well I guess technically he’s _our_ son.” The omega tried to emphasize the inclusive statement. Buck would admit to anyone that he loved kids. It was one part of being an omega he liked. Kids. People felt comfortable with their kids around omegas. And, kids were so innocent, so carefree. He had enjoyed his childhood for a while.

Eddie had no idea how to react to that. His mate hadn’t even met his son yet, but here he was already ready to claim him as his own. Part of him hoped it would be that simple. That they could just be a family, but he had to be cautious, his son had been his everything for so long. Eddie didn’t know what to do if this didn’t work. He looked over at his mate when he felt the omega’s fingers intertwine with his, the omega’s smile easing his anxiety slightly.

“Let’s go, I want to meet him.” Buck let go of the alpha’s hand so they could both get out of the car. Eddie grabbed their bags. Buck taking his so Eddie could unlock the door. Buck followed him into the house. Setting his bag next to Eddie’s as they entered the living room. Buck felt warmth spread through as he watched the alpha’s face light up when he spotted his son. 

“Daddy!” Christopher shouted when he saw his dad was home. Eddie wasted no time going over and scooping his son into his arms. The boy giggled in his father’s arms when his father scented him. Buck was pretty sure he might melt from the sheer cuteness of the scene in front of him.

“There is someone I want you to meet.” Eddie spoke softly to his son. “Remember how I told you I was going to bring someone home, someone special.”

“Your mate.” The boy nodded.

“Exactly,” Eddie grinned, carrying Christopher over to where the omega was waiting. “Well buddy, this is Buck, he’s my mate, he’s going to live with us now.” Christopher nodded, turning to look at Buck.

Buck took in the adorable boy in front of him. He brown curls looked soft, practically begging to be ruffled. His smile was like a ray of sunshine. His glasses only adding to the sweetness. He couldn’t find an ounce of fear or resentment in the child’s gaze. It warmed Buck to the core. The omega smiled sweetly. “Hi, Christopher, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Eddie let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His mate and his son were smiling at each other. Neither of them seemed distressed and the omega was looking at Christopher like he hung the moon. How did Eddie get this lucky?

Christopher spent most of the day showing Buck every drawing he’d made that Eddie had displayed somewhere, showing him nearly every possession the boy treasured, telling him all about his school, and peppering Buck with a million questions. Eddie would easily admit one of his favorite parts of the day had been when the three of them had sat down for lunch. Christopher had challenged Buck to guess his favorite food. Buck apparently loved a good challenge.

“Hmmm, its Brussels sprouts, isn’t it?” The omega asked between bites. The alpha couldn’t hide his smile as he ate, it was obvious to him that Buck was intentionally making ridiculous choices, and avoiding the typical things kids like.

“No,” Christopher shook his head, giggling.

“Okay, then it has to be…kale.”

Christopher fake gagged and shook his head.

“Okay, so I guess not anything green…” Buck made an exaggerated thinking face, he’d taken another bite. “Gotta be Spam.”

“Nope.” Christopher kept giggling.

“Falafel.”

“I don’t even know what that is.” Christopher shook his head, smiling.

“Escargot.”

“Really Buck, snails? Do you even eat that?” Eddie shook his head and tried to hide his grin by taking a drink.

“No, but how am I supposed to know if I don’t guess.” Buck questioned like it was the most obvious thing to ask.

“Okay, you got me there.” Eddie laughed. “Please, do continue guessing.”

“Right, back to business.” Buck took another bite of his sandwich. “Pickled eggs.”

Christopher’s nose scrunched up as he shook his head.

“So that’s a no. Hmm…fish heads.”

“Eww.” The boy laughed.

Even Eddie pulled a face at that one.”Aww, come on, Buck, some of us are trying to eat.”

“Okay, okay,” Buck nodded. “One more guess, pizza.”

Christopher’s face lit up. “I like pizza.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Buck smiled. “I do too, but is it your favorite?” He glanced between the alpha and his son.

“Probably a close second.” Eddie grinned.

“Okay, okay…last guess,” Buck looked thoughtful for a moment.

“You said that last time,” the alpha pointed out.

“Chris, can I have a bonus guess for having gotten reeeeeeeeeeally close?” Buck pouted comically. Eddie was trying so damn hard not to laugh at it. “Pleeeeease?” The omega fluttered his eyelashes at Eddie. And the alpha near choked on the bite he’d just taken. He almost missed the satisfied smirk on the omega’s face as the younger man turned back to Chris, and Eddie took a sip of his drink.

“Okay, since you were close.” Chris nodded and grinned.

“Can I get a hint?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “One and only one, it’s a dessert.”

“Okay, something sweet then, hmm…” Buck tilted his head, making Buck look more like a puppy than anything else. “Well, if it was me I’d say….ice cream.”

“How’d he know?” Christopher laughed. Eddie shrugged.

“Yes!” Buck punched the air in triumph, clearly playing up the victory for Christopher. “Nailed it!”

“Yup, nailed it on like the millionth guess.” Eddie smirked.

“Where’s the fun in getting it right, right out the gate?” Buck asked and turned to Christopher to back him up. “This was way more fun, right buddy?”

“Yeah.” Christopher nodded and smiled at the omega. Eddie was pretty sure his heart couldn’t take much more of this adorableness. He really could get used to this. His son and his mate were getting along wonderfully. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. It was more than he’d even let himself hope for. When they’d finished eating Eddie took the plates to the sink.

The three of them spent the afternoon watching cartoons and various movies that Buck was all too happy to listen to every single plot detail and small fact that Christopher knew about anything and everything the young boy could think of. It was a pleasant way to spend their day, nothing too crazy, just a bit of family bonding. Buck helped tuck Christopher into bed, at the boy’s request. Buck had gone out in the hallway after wishing the boy goodnight. Eddie was about to follow when his son’s hand caught the alpha’s hand.

“I like him.” Christopher whispered. “He’s funny.”

“I do too.” Eddie smiled, kissing his son’s forehead. “Goodnight, buddy.”

“Night, Daddy.” Christopher mumbled as his eyes closed.

The pair returned to the living room. Eddie turned on the TV and they both sat on the couch.

“He likes you.” The alpha spoke when he settled on some random action movie.

“Yeah?” Buck looked at him and smiled. “That’s good. He’s a great kid.”

“He is.” Eddie smiled.

“He’s so sweet and adorable,” the omega continued, “I just want to hold him, and squish him, and protect him from the world.” Eddie stared at him. “What? Too much?” Buck frowned.

Eddie managed to shake himself. “God no,” Eddie smiled sadly at him. “Chris…Chris is usually easy to get along with. He is such a good boy, but…” Eddie sighed. “People see the crutches and they find out he has CP and that his mom left us, and they treat him differently, usually they pity him. They treat him like he’s...”

“Broken? He’s different, and they’re sure his life will be nothing but pain and that pity makes it easier for them than to distance themselves without feeling bad.” Buck was looking at the TV but not really watching it.

“Exactly.” Eddie studied the omega closely. The alpha could practically see the sadness and pain that was just under the surface. So the alpha pulled his mate into his side. “You know that from experience, don’t you?” The omega nodded. “What did they do to you?” Eddie asked solemnly. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me now, but I really do what to know all about you. Not just that you are amazing with kids and absolutely gorgeous.” The alpha smiled as the omega blushed.”But, we’re in this together okay? Don’t plan on going anywhere if you aren’t, and if you think Chris’ll let you go now that he likes you, you’re in for a fight.”

“Like I’d ever want to leave him, or you.” Buck admitted. He’d been happier and felt safer all day than he’d felt since he was a little kid.

“Good,” The alpha nuzzled the side of his omega’s head, placing a kiss there as he did. Buck leaned into the contact, but he eventually sighed.

“If I tell you, you have to promise me you wont get mad.” Buck asked, his eyes pleading.

“I wont get mad at you, I promise.”Eddie couldn’t imagine anything that Buck could have done that would make him mad, not after the past day and a half.

“Okay, so I was a happy kid when I was Chris’ age. Rough housing, hiding my sister’s stuff, causing trouble, you know usual kid stuff.” Buck’s heart hurt thinking about it, about his sister. “But my dad was not happy when he found out I was omega.” Eddie didn’t like the sound of that. No matter what Chris ends up presenting as, if he was happy, Eddie was happy. But he stayed quiet, and let his mate continue. “They pulled me from school for a week, put me on a bunch of meds and made everyone think I was anything but an omega.” Buck was trying so hard to keep his voice steady and the tears out of his eyes. Eddie started rubbing his omega’s arm.

“You don’t have to tell me if it is too much. It’s been an intense few days.” Eddie tried to give the other man an out. He’d be fine doing anything.

Buck shook his head and let out a somewhat bitter laugh. “Might as well get it over with, right?”

“Only if you want to.”The alpha tried to reassure him.

“I do.” Buck cleared his throat and kept going. “I hated those meds. They made me feel terrible. I think the only reason I made it as long as I did is because my sister, Maddie, was there. When Maddie went off to college it was like losing apart of myself. No one else cared about me like Mads did.” Buck felt his alpha’s thumb wipe away a few tears that Buck hadn’t been able to stop. “It sucked for awhile but I made do, until I got to sick in high school. The doctors took me off the meds but my parents were not happy about that, but they weren’t given a choice. So I got off the meds, but they hated the idea of people knowing. Knowing what I was, that they’d been lying. They were too embarrassed so they moved us out here.”

“Where were you from originally?” Eddie was genuinely curious.

“Pennsylvania.”

“Wow, and I thought the move from Texas was bad.” Eddie would take the small smile on the omega’s face as a win at this point.

“Yeah, out here I got to at least be honest about what I was, but male omegas aren’t exactly common. I had a few friends, but never for the right reasons, ya know?” Buck shook his head. “Had to be on at least some blockers, because teenagers, right? I liked the attention, but at the same time, it felt like one slip up and they’d eat me alive. But with Maddie gone, home life was awful. So I did everything I could to stay away from home. Played a sport every season, camps in the summer, but being an omega complicated all that too. There were coaches arguing about me being more of a distraction than a player, but mainly to the other team. My coaches didn’t mind, they treated me like a secret weapon, and for awhile I ate it up. I mean no one paid attention before I transferred out here. So being the secret weapon was fun, until it clicked that I really was used for distraction or shock value. It didn’t seem fair. It wasn’t fair. I mean I worked hard like everyone else. I practiced, I got good, but did any of it matter when everyone would make excuses that I hadn’t even earned my spot?”

Eddie thought about it. He’d played sports. He could see how it’d be a blessing and a curse when teams were comprised of mostly teenage alphas. “Bet there was a big debate with college scouts on that one.”

“There was,” Buck nodded. “I had options, I put in applications, but it didn’t work out.” Buck wasn’t about to tell the alpha his parents wouldn’t let him, that all of that was a few months ago. He didn’t want to burden his mate with the knowledge that their arranged bonding was his parents forced on him. They’d taken away his future and shoved him into Eddie’s. Buck really didn’t mind. He actually was starting to like Eddie. He didn’t need to know all that.

The alpha could tell the omega was leaving some details out. Buck still had tears in his eyes and the pain was still there but healing takes time. Eddie couldn’t help his mate heal overnight, but he’d do his best to help him through it. “Well, as much as I want to say you don’t have to worry about all that now, I don’t want to tell you how you’re allowed to feel, seems like you had a lifetime of that already.” The alpha carded his fingers thought the younger male’s hair.

“Honestly, sometimes I don’t know if I miss the numb nothingness of those first meds, but when I wasn’t numb it was like riding the world’s most extreme rollercoaster. Things leveled out but I was always living two different lives and sometimes I didn’t know which one was really me.”

“Who do you feel like now?” Eddie was nervous about asking.

Buck worried at his lip as he tried to figure it out. He didn’t feel like the terrified and worthless kid he had been when he was with his parents. He wasn’t the attention seeking, insanely competitive and fake self he had been at school. He felt like something else, something new. He smiled weakly. “Like I might actually have at least some sort of purpose in life.”

“Yeah?” Eddie tried not to get too hopeful at that. “Do I get to know what that is?”

Buck answered by turning slightly and snuggling deeper into the alpha’s embrace, scenting his mate as he did. Eddie’s alpha side loved this. He wanted to just give in and let the alpha instincts do their thing, but the rational part of Eddie’s brain slammed on the breaks. As much as he loved the idea of Buck throwing his whole self into being Eddie’s mate, was that fair to the omega? Shouldn’t a person have ambitions outside of their bond? Buck had notices the alpha freeze up. The omega can feel a slow panic building in his chest. Did he do something wrong? Did he screw everything up? Buck started to pull away, muttering apologies as he did. The alpha seemed to realize what was happening and placed his hand on Buck’s neck, he wanted to stop him from leaving but he didn’t want him to feel trapped. Eddie settled for just letting his thumb run along the younger man’s jaw. He smiled. “As much as I enjoy giving you a purpose, and I do, really. You have no idea how good that feels. I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“Okay,” Buck nodded.

“You can have a life outside of this, outside of us. You know that right?” Eddie didn’t know how to feel when he didn’t get a response. “Buck, what…what did they tell you about this, about the arrangement that was made?”

Buck was really trying to hide his panic now. This is part of what he was trying to avoid. Eddie seemed to realize that no answer was a thousand times worse than any answer he’d expected. There was now a very important question that Eddie’s brain was screaming at him. Did the omega not have a say in any of it? Did he ruin Buck’s life? If Buck had been forced into this all unwillingly, what kind of a monster did that make Eddie? “Did they-Did you-did they force you into this?” The omega’s entire body tensed before he seemed to shrink into himself. It was as much of an affirmation as the alpha was going to get. And it had horrifying implications. Eddie could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. He bolted down the hall to the bathroom, losing what was left of his dinner.

Buck panicked. He scrambled to follow the alpha. He had no idea what to do. He really hoped Eddie never found that out. He’d been happy for a day and he already managed to ruin it. Just like his parents figured he would. He dropped to his knees beside Eddie. He did everything he’d known to do as omega to try and sooth his mate, but the tense line of the alpha’s shoulders wouldn’t give. “Eddie…”

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” The alpha sobbed.

Buck pulled Eddie into a hug, rubbing his back gently, like his sister used to do to him when he was upset. “Shh, it’s okay, Eddie.”

“But I-I ruined-,”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” The omega pulled back, one hand going to the alpha’s chin to force the older man to look at him. “I know you probably don’t see it this way, but you saved me.”

“Saved you, I took something you had no say in giving. I took you! I claimed you and you didn’t-,”

“I didn’t have a say initially but you’re wrong.” Buck felt a conviction he’d never really felt. He wasn’t lying. “You, you gave me every chance to leave, to say no, last night. I know how it must look to you, but Eddie, you took it slow. You waited. You hesitated. I could have said no, but instead I told you I was ready to do it.”

“But you knew they’d check, you didn’t-“

“Eddie, if I had stood there last night and told you that I hadn’t wanted any of it, that I was forced. Would you have let me go? Would you have helped me find a way out?”

“Of course, if I had known.” Eddie let out a small sob.

“That’s all I need to know,” Buck smiled sweetly. “You were my out.”

“What?” Eddie rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to get a good look at Buck. Buck moved to lean against the wall and tugged at the alpha until he was leaning against his chest.

“I guess there’s no getting around telling you the rest of the story now.” Buck dug deep down to find the strength to tell the other man what he’d never told anyone. “My dad, he didn’t like having to move, and with Maddie gone he didn’t have anyone to even try and stop him from making sure I knew how much I had ruined his life, his reputation, everything. He made sure I knew I was worthless, that I was a failure as an omega and I was worthless as a man, a male omega was a crime against nature to them. I hate to think about what would have happened if the doctors had let them do anything more extreme than the meds. They went doctor to doctor until they found one that would ignore the consequences of heavily medicating an omega within months of presenting. When I got sick, the doctors had threatened to call child services before they’d agree to take me off the meds that nearly killed me. Then we moved so that if the doctors changed their mind and called CPS we’d already be gone. They had a reputation to rebuild. They had shit priorities. College had been my out initially, but I’m not going to lie, my grades were okay, but not fantastic and with the scouts unsure about a male omega, it might not have worked. And yeah, I was scared shitless about the whole arranged bonding, they told me I was lucky to find anyone that would take me. That taking care of your son would be the least I could do to repay an unpayable debt for you taking pity on a freak of nature.” Eddie was either going to lose what might still be in his stomach or his temper at this rate. His mate been an emotionally abused and manipulated kid, and Eddie didn’t see it. He forced himself to listen as the omega continued. “I was afraid, but that was before I actually met you. I met you and you were gentle with me. I started to think that maybe, just maybe this wasn’t as bad as they made it seem, that this is something I might actually enjoy. Just talking to you was like having someone throw me a lifeline. You got me out of there. I knew this morning, with as mad as you got about what my mom said, that I’d made the right choice. And that decision was sealed in stone now that I know you and Christopher. So yeah, you may be trying to give me an out again, or beating yourself up for something you had no way of knowing, but I don’t want any of that. My parents implied that taking care of Chris would be a chore, but that kid could never be anything other than a smile inducing ray of sunshine in a dark world. It’s not a chore if I actually want to do it. I want to take care of him. I want to take care of you.” The omega placed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s neck, smiling to himself when he felt the tension finally start to leave the alpha’s shoulders. “So…” Buck let his chin rest on Eddie’s shoulder. “You going to let me?” Eddie nodded, but didn’t trust himself to speak. He let Buck help him up, and after he brushed his teeth, because gross, he let the omega help him get ready for bed. When they were both in bed, Buck tucked close into Eddie’s side, the omega’s ear to his alpha’s heart. Eddie made a decision. He tilted the omega’s head up.

“I promise you, I will never intentionally make you do anything you don’t want to. If ever a day comes where I wont let you say no, you go over my head, alright? Please promise me that. You’ll go Bobby, or anyone in the pack, and you tell them that I need some sense knocked into me. Can you promise me that? I mean if you can’t that’s…” Eddie frowned as he realized he was in a weird spot, he wanted Buck to promise, but he didn’t want to make him promise. He was brought out of his conundrum by a chuckle. The omega smiled at him.

“I can do that, that’s not a promise you have force on me,” Buck chuckled again. “I promise you that if you ever mysteriously pull a 180 and turn into a controlling asshole I’ll tell your prime. Though I’d prefer you not have to have it physically knocked back into you, might bruise up that lovely face of yours.”

Eddie grinned. “Not nearly as pretty as yours.”

“Agree to disagree.” Buck leaned up and kissed his mate.

“Deal.” Eddie kissed him back.

Eddie woke up earlier than usual. As much as the omega had managed to sooth his worried mind, his sleeping mind was not so easily placated. Terrible dreams of trying to defend Buck from the omega’s parents, and failing miserably. So he slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his mate, grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen. He sent Bobby a message that they needed to talk. An hour or so later his phone rang.

“Thanks for calling, Bobby. How well do you know Buck-sorry, Evan’s parents?” Eddie asked the prime.

“I met with them a few times, but we had a few mutual friends that vouched for them. Said they had a kid they were looking to find a mate for, that Evan was a good kid, a male omega that was always too busy to find someone to take care of him.”

“Yeah well, your friends might need to reevaluate who they vouch for.” Eddie rubbed at his eyes. He needed to keep it together.

“What happened? Evan not who they said he was?” Bobby’s voice filled with concern. The prime cared about the members of his pack, the idea of having brought Eddie more trouble than he did good was not something that would sit well with Bobby.

“No, Evan’s…” Eddie smiled, “He actually doesn’t like to be called Evan, his sister used to call him Buck, so we call him Buck. And Buck, he’s amazing Bobby, you should see him with Christopher. Chris already has him wrapped around his finger. He called him ours before he even met him, Bobby. Said he loved kids, and that he was our now.” Eddie huffed a laugh. “I was worried about that for so long and it was gone before we even made it in the house. Buck’s not the problem.”

Bobby smiled. He was glad he’d found a good match for the younger alpha. Eddie and Christopher deserved to be loved and cared for. Sounds like he picked the right omega, but there was apparently still a bigger issue. “So the problem is his parents?”

“You should have heard that woman. She came to our room, before we had even woken up yesterday. Just to make sure Buck didn’t back out of the agreement. She talked to him like he meant nothing. Implying he was a screw up, and would weasel out it, that if he wasn’t good I’d regret the whole thing. It made me mad but I didn’t really figure out how bad it was until last night. Bobby, you made sure that I was all for this. That I had a choice in this.”

“Of course, you deserve to be happy, you can’t force happiness.” Bobby was genuinely surprised by what he was hearing.

“Yeah well, his parents apparently aren’t that generous.” Eddie grumbled.

“What do you mean?” Bobby had a bad feeling about this.

“I’m saying they didn’t give him a choice, they took away his college options, told him he was worthless and was lucky we were taking pity on him. They might as well have sold him to us like an animal.” Eddie had a white knuckle grip on his coffee cup, a myriad of emotions inside him, rage being the strongest.

“Shit, Eddie. I’d have never agreed to this if I knew that. They told me he was just nervous and but he was up for it.” Bobby felt horrible. He’d just helped the kid’s parents destroy the omega’s life.

“I know, Bobby, me either. It made me sick, when I figured it out. I felt like a monster, like I’d raped him and forced a bond on a kid that had no say in it. I ended up sobbing on the bathroom floor. Talk about a mess.” Eddie sighed.

“Is he okay?”

“He spent I don’t even know how long telling me it was okay, that yeah his parents had forced him into it, something which was nothing new to him, but I had given him a chance to back out once we were alone, I gave him choices and he chose to stay. That he wanted this life.” Eddie rubbed his eyes again. “Like I said he is amazing. But ever since he presented as an omega his parents have been nothing but terrible. Bobby, if I ever did a small percentage of what they did to Chris, I’d need you to put me down. They hate him. They hate their own son. And once their daughter had left for college it only got worse. The medicated him to the point it nearly killed him, and doctors threatened to have the kid taken from them, and they brought him here. They took away any future Buck might have wanted and then forced him to be my mate. Being forcibly bound to me was preferable to go back to his parents.” Eddie let out a shaky breath. “And that is only what he told me, he seems happier now, I promised him he’d always have choices with me, that I’d never make him do anything, and if I do for some insane reason, I told him to find you. Bobby, if I ever hurt him,”

“You’re not going to hurt him, Eddie,” Bobby reassured the younger alpha. “Your reaction just hearing about it proves that. You body couldn’t even handle the idea of hurting him.”

“Bobby,” the younger alpha’s voice was so troubled.

“But, I’ll make sure Buck knows he’s pack now, and that we’re here for him.” Bobby assured him.” I’ll also see what I can find out about Buck’s parents, he’s family now, if he needs to be protected from them, we’ll make it happen.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Eddie let out a sigh of relief. “I knew I could count on you.”

“That’s what a pack is for, Eddie. Try to enjoy your next few days off, okay? You guys deserve it.”


	2. But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby asks Athena to do some digging into the Buckley family and their past. They drop by the newly bonded pair’s house after Christopher is in bed. Athena has a bit of a surprise for the Omega.

Bobby Nash got off the phone and walked into the kitchen.

“How’s the new couple?” Athena asked as she sipped at her cup of coffee. Bobby sighed. “Well that doesn’t sound good.” The female alpha set her coffee down and leaned in.

“They’re okay, he still seems like the perfect omega for Eddie,” Bobby rubbed at his temples, a headache already starting.

“But?” Athena questioned. She knew there had to be more to the story.

“But apparently Evan’s parents are not who they said they were.” Bobby shook his head. “They didn’t give the kid an option, they forced him into it.”

“Oh, that must have destroyed Eddie.” Athena frowned. The female alpha was fond of Eddie. His son was friends with her son. The younger alpha was a devoted father and fiercely loyal pack member, which made anything that upset him a problem that she was going to look into.

Bobby nodded. “Tearing him up, but from what it sounds like Evan’s handling it all well. Eddie thinks he did something wrong, but Evan doesn’t. Evan apparently saw it as a way to get out of his abusive home and into a happy one. Chris loves him already, and it sounds like the feeling is mutual.” Bobby smiled. In his opinion Christopher deserved the world. The poor boy had been through so much in his sort life. Both Christopher and Eddie deserved someone loving to look after them, someone who would stay. Bobby just hoped that Buck really was that someone.

Athena mulled it over. “Get me their info and I’ll figure out what the hell is going on.” Bobby went to his home office and grabbed his copy of the agreement he’d made with the Buckleys and gave it to his wife.

“Thank you,” Bobby kissed her, he’d never get used to how lucky he felt to have the female alpha at his side.

“Let Eddie know I’m on it.” Athena nodded and went to get ready for work.

* * *

Eddie was on his way back to his room when his phone went off. It was a text from Bobby letting him know Athena was going to look into it. Eddie sighed with relief. If anyone could figure it out it was Athena. She was an alpha with unparalleled determination. He was always glad to have him on her side. He remembered something he forgot to tell the prime alpha when they spoke. He sent Bobby a message telling him that Buck had said he was from Pennsylvania. He felt so much better knowing they might actually be able to help Buck. He felt like the world no longer sat squarely on his shoulders. His pack had his back on this. He moved into the bedroom, taking a moment to just appreciate the sight of his mate, in his bed. He carefully sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. The omega leaned into the touch. Eddie leaned in and kissed his mate gently. When he pulled away the omega’s eyes blinked open.

“Good morning.” Eddie smiled down at his mate.

“Morning.” Buck mumbled, a smile taking over his features.

“Coffee’s on.” Eddie spoke as he stood up.

“Mmm, you say the sweetest things to me.” Buck said, earning a laugh from the alpha.

“Oh I’m just getting started.” Eddie grinned. “But first, breakfast.”

Eddie talked Buck through where to find all the things they’d needed to make breakfast. They worked together to make the fluffiest pancakes Buck had seen outside of a restaurant. While Eddie finished the last few pancakes, he had Buck go to wake up Christopher.

“Christopher,” Buck spoke softly as he knelt beside the boy’s bed and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. “Time to wake up, buddy.” Christopher yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. “Good morning, little man.” The omega smiled down at the boy.

“Buck?” Christopher reached up for his glasses.

“Yup, it’s me.” Buck helped the boy put his glasses on. Smoothing the boy’s mussed hair as he did. “Daddy’s making pancakes.” That seemed to wake the boy up, he was eager to get up and ready for his morning now. After helping the boy get ready for his day they went to the kitchen.

“Perfect timing.” Eddie smiled as he set the last plate of pancakes on the table. “Morning bud.” The alpha leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his son’s head.

“Morning,” Chris said as he sat down at the table and eagerly dug into his pancakes. Eddie smiled and shook his head.

“Well done,” Eddie smiles, stealing a kiss from his mate. “He’s normally takes a lot longer to get him up and around.”

“Well, the promise of pancakes put some pep in his step.” Buck grinned.

“Give yourself some credit,” Eddie put a hand on the omega’s cheek, running a thumb across his cheekbone. “Being woken up by a loving omega is a wonderful way to start the day.” After breakfast they took Christopher to school.

* * *

Bobby’s was at the station when his phone rang, smiling when he saw his wife’s picture. “Hey, find anything?”

“Oh I found a lot. I had a friend out East do some digging and those two should be locked up and forgotten about. To think anyone would be dumb enough to move cross country but not even bother changing their names is beyond me.”

“Well, from what it seems their name means more to them than your actual kid, so I’m not really that surprised. What’d they find?” Bobby frowned, sure that his wife could hear it in his voice.

“The detective tracked down a doctor that had made a CPS complaint when they found out the family was moving, but they had already vanished, so it didn’t go anywhere. Apparently the Buckleys were memorable enough that nearly four years later and they still worry about Evan. Eddie wasn’t lying when he said they nearly killed him. They had him on anything and everything to try and hide what he was.” Athena balled her fists. Just thinking about the fact just a few days ago they sat in a room, laughing with these people was infuriating. “Kid spent three days out cold, they weren’t sure he’d wake up, let alone go on to live an even somewhat normal life. Apparently Phillip Buckley had laughed, like actually laughed, it stuck with the doctor. Said he couldn’t believe his son would be such a broken omega, useless. Acting like it was Evan’s fault and not the fact they ignored a bunch of warnings about years of medication on the kid. If he told Eddie even half of what this report says, then I’m not surprised Eddie freaked out. This shit isn’t parenting, Bobby. This is torture. Makes me wonder how his sister turned out.” Bobby grip was so tight on the pen he’d been using to write reports before the call that it snapped. He dropped the dripping mess and cursed. He grabbed a tissue to wipe the ink of his hand.

“You alright?” Athena asked.

“Broke a pen. “ Bobby admitted to his female alpha. He could almost hear his wife shaking her head on the other end of the phone.

“I’ll let you read it when I get home, but you’re really not going to like it.”

“Better to know now than have to find out some other way. The bigger question is do we let Eddie read it?” Bobby asked.

“That’s up to Eddie and Evan, I guess.” Athena sighed. “I gotta go.”

They exchanged a quick love you and goodbye. Bobby had to figure out what to do now.

* * *

That night, after Christopher was in bed Eddie and Buck were surprised when they heard a knock at the door. Buck froze, his body full of tension, late night visitors were never good for him. His parents had loved to randomly show up to make sure he was behaving.

“Stay here,” Eddie muttered, kissing his mate’s forehead before getting up and checking to see who it was. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Bobby and Athena. “Hey, come on in.” Eddie said as he opened the door to the alphas. He took in the look on their faces and was instantly on guard. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you go get Buck and we’ll talk in the kitchen.” Bobby said, before leading his wife towards the kitchen.

Eddie went back to the living room. “Okay, please don’t be mad.” Eddie knelt down in front of the omega. He hadn’t expected them to get back to him so soon, let alone show up when they did.

“W-what’s going on?” Buck was trying not to panic. He had no idea what was going on.

“I called Bobby this morning, before you woke up. I told him what we talked about last night.” Eddie cursed himself when Buck seemed to shrink in on himself. He hadn’t checked with Buck to see if he was fine with more people knowing, but Eddie had needed to talk to someone. “Hey, no, Buck. Sweetheart,” Eddie took Buck’s face in his hands. “They’re your family now, you’re my mate, that makes you part of the pack. We look after each other.”

“We don’t think any less of you, kid.” Athena said from the doorway, startling the omega slightly.

“On the contrary, you survived stuff that you never should have had to.” Bobby tried to reassure the omega. “Eddie’s right, you’re part of our pack now, our family.”

“You…you don’t think I’m…broken?” Buck was failing to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Of course not.” Bobby wanted to go over and comfort the poor kid, but after reading the report he knew it was probably best if he kept a distance. He didn’t want to move too quickly and scare him. He may be the head of an alpha pack, but he hadn’t gotten there by scaring the other members. “Mind if we take a seat?” He figured letting the omega get a say in what happened would help.

“Sure, take a seat.” Buck said quietly.

“Thanks,” Bobby said, as Athena sat in a chair near the couch. Bobby grabbed a chair from the corner and brought it over. They didn’t want the omega to feel surrounded so they tried to give him plenty of room. Eddie found himself wondering how it was possible he ended up in such an amazing pack.

“It’s okay,” Eddie took his mate’s hands in his and moved to sit on the couch, sitting so that he was somewhat between Athena and Buck, a buffer that would hopefully make the omega feel better. Athena and Bobby understood the gesture. It wasn’t because he saw them as a danger, it was strictly to comfort his distressed omega. The alpha pair was proud of how well the younger alpha was handling it all. Bobby smiled as Eddie continued. “You remember Bobby’s wife, Athena, right?” He gestured to the female alpha beside him. The omega nodded. “Well, she’s a sergeant with the LAPD.”

“You…you looked them up, didn’t you?” Buck asked, sadness filling his tone.

Athena nodded. “Eddie was worried and wanted to make sure we knew what we were up against.” She pulled out a file folder from the bag she had brought with her. She set it on the coffee table. “We wanted to be transparent about what we found.”

“We wont show anyone else if you don’t want us to.” Bobby added. “It stays between just the four of us if that’s what you want. We’re responsible for keeping everyone safe.” Bobby gestured between Athena and himself. “We’re the head of the pack, and it might seem a bit invasive, but we just want to be able to make sure that we can protect you, all three of you.”

Buck was shaking. “So you know,” his voice was quiet, “all of it.” Bobby nodded. Buck let out a small sob. Eddie wrapped his arms around his mate, muttering words of comfort in both English and Spanish. When the omega seemed to calm down some Athena leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.

“Buck, I know this is a lot to handle but we want you to know something, okay? No one in our pack is going to judge you or think any less of you for any of this. We’re a family, we will help protect you. These people,” she gestured to the file. “They aren’t parents, they don’t deserve the title.” Athena shook her head. “You don’t have to ever see them again if you don’t want to.”

“Really?” Buck’s voice filled with hope. Eddie smiled and nodded.

“Like Bobby said, this may seem invasive, but we can use it to our advantage. The things they did to you, what they put you through were horrible. If they so much as come near you, Eddie or Christopher, well this is to make sure they don’t.”

“Like blackmail?” Buck asked.

“Restraining order.” Bobby corrected.

“Wait really? They said no one would believe me.” Buck knew a lot of what they told him was lies, but honestly, he was a bit relieved he seemed to have people in his corner now, ones that knew how to handle it.

“Of course they did,” Athena grumbled as she shook her head.

“Yes, really.” Bobby spoke. “If you want to we can make sure you get a restraining order. We have a friend that can help us out with that.”

“And, it’ll make sure they can’t come near me, near us. Chris’ll be safe from them, right?”

“Absolutely, restraining order or no restraining order, we’ll make sure they don’t get anywhere near your son. I’ll see to that.” Athena reassured the omega. She wasn’t about to let them hurt anyone else, let alone a kid in their own pack.

“I really am free from them,” Buck let out a bit of a manic laugh. He never thought he’d get this far. His parents had always found a way to hold power over him.

“It may not have been the ideal way of going about it, but yeah, you are. If they try anything, and I mean it Buck, you call me. They never had the right to do what they did. And you’re an adult now, you have a say in who you want in your life. They lost the right to have a say in your life when they forced you into something you had no say in. So if they try and visit, call, anything, you let us know.”

“Yeah, okay,” Buck nodded. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank us.” Bobby smiled.

“Yeah, we’ve got you, Buckaroo.” Athena grinned, laughing when the omega’s ears turned pink from the nickname. Oh yeah, that one was going to stick. They went to leave but Athena stopped and dug through her bag. “My friend back east managed to find something you might actually be happy to know about.” She smiled and handed him a folded piece of paper. “They managed to track down your sister.” The paper had Maddie Kendall (Buckley) written on the top of it with a phone number and address on it. Buck jumped up and hugged the female alpha, tears of joy in his eyes. Athena hugged him back.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.” Buck sniffled when he pulled away from her.

“That’s what family does.” Athena smiled at the omega. “You two take care of each other, alright?”

“Of course,” Eddie nodded.

“Good.” With that the alpha prime and his mate said their goodbyes and left. Buck stared at the paper with Maddie’s info on it like it was precious metal. He’d always hoped he’d be able to find his sister again, but he had never had this much of a lead before. When Eddie got back from walking their visitors to the door he found himself nearly tackled with a hug. The alpha chuckled.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Buck’s grip on Eddie was near bone crushing, and Eddie was more than happy to let it happen. He managed to wrap his arms around the omega and return the hug.

“I told you I’d take care of you. I made the same promises you did.” The alpha tipped his mate’s chin so that he could kiss him. “You aren’t alone in any of this, okay? All those people you met from the pack the other day. Yeah, they are on your side now. If you ask them for help, they’ll be there. That’s what we do, that is what a family does.”

“God, I love you.” Buck admitted.

The alpha’s face lit up. “Love you too.”

* * *

The next morning after they’d dropped Christopher off at school. The two of them sat on the couch. The piece of paper with Maddie’s number on it sitting in front of them. Eddie wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “I’m right here if you need me.” The alpha tipped Buck’s head to the side slightly and kissed the omega’s temple to emphasize his point. “Right here.”

Buck nodded and took a deep breath as he punched the number in his phone and hit the send button. He held his breath as he listened to the ringing. It rang twice before the call connected.

“This is Maddie,” the voice answered and Buck nearly sobbed.

“Mads?” The omega’s voice was shaky. Eddie held him a little tighter to try and give his mate any strength he could.

“Evan?” Maddie’s voice filled with surprise. “Evan, is it really you?”

“Yeah, Mads, it’s me.” Tears were now streaming down Buck’s face.

The siblings talked for over an hour. The alpha only letting go when he heard the omega laugh, he stayed close, just in case. He’d moved to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for lunch, he could hear the sound of his mate’s voice from the other room. Eddie thought his heart would explode from how happy Buck had seemed to talk to his sister. It had Eddie thinking he should call his own sisters, and probably his mom, and he’d have to invite his abuela over the next time he was off. He smiled to himself, his family would be so glad to hear he’d found someone that loved Christopher as much as he did, someone that wanted to be with them. The alpha looked up as Buck entered the room.

“Have a good chat?” Eddie asked, not surprised when Buck snaked his arms around him and hugged him from behind.

“The best.” Buck said, burying his face in the alpha’s neck.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Eddie smiled as he plated the finished sandwiches.

“Maddie’s going to try and visit in a few weeks.” Buck’s voice filled with excitement.

“That’s what the spare bedroom is for, visiting family.” Eddie grinned. “Chris’ll be so excited to meet her.”

“Thank you,” The omega mumbled against his neck.

Eddie chuckled. “We’ll have to invite Bobby and Athena over next week for dinner so we can properly thank them.” He felt Buck nod against him and he chuckled again. The alpha wiped his hands on a towel and reached up and ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. “But you need to eat.” Eddie said, moving to pull away from the younger male. He grinned at the whine his omega made as the alpha managed to extract himself. “You barely touched your breakfast, so please?” Eddie held the plate out for him.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Buck grinned and took the plate.

“Thank you.” Eddie smiled, grabbing his own plate and they headed to the living to watch TV while they ate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has commented. Your support means the world to me. I adore all of you!


	3. But I can’t ask you to give what you already gave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has to return to work. Buck tries to adjust to spending time as a Diaz, without Eddie or Christopher around. Pillow forts are made. Buck gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd...still.

As much as Eddie hated it he eventually had to return to work. The alpha’s relationship with his mate was still so new. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with his mate and their son, but someone had to pay the bills. So Eddie tamps down his nerves and gets ready for work. He had made sure to get up early so that he had a little extra time to check in with his family and make sure they were okay before he left. He wasn’t worried that Christopher and Buck wouldn’t get along when the alpha wasn’t around. He knew they’d be fine together. He was more worried about everything else that he had learned the past few days. Eddie would just have to make sure they were prepared for the worst, and hope for the best. 

“Eddie, I swear if you ask one more time, I’m going to shove you out the door whether you’re ready or not.” Buck shook his head, a smile tugging at the omega’s lips.

“Alright, I give.” Eddie sighed. “Is it really so bad that I just want to stay here a bit longer?”

“It’s sweet,” Buck smiled up at the alpha. “But it’s not going to help you get to work on time.”

“Fine,” the alpha groaned, pulling his omega to him, scenting him one last time.

“Good.” Buck gave his mate a quick kiss. “Now go.”

“Just one more.” The alpha planted a searing kiss on the omega’s lips.

“Eddie. You have to go.” Buck pulled away and handed the alpha his bag. Once he took the bag the omega smiled. “Love you, Alpha.”

“Love you too, Omega.” Eddie said moving to the door. He ducked back and stole one last kiss before heading out the door.

When it was time Buck woke Christopher, having made him scrambled eggs for breakfast. The omega helped his son get ready for school. After dropping Christopher off at school Buck honestly had no idea what to do for the day. He went home, and even after making the beds and doing the dishes, he had only managed to kill a few hours. So he dropped down on the couch and made a mental list of all the things he was going to have to get used to doing. Cleaning, he had to get used to cleaning everything, but first he had to know where everything went. That would take some time. He should see if the laundry needed to be done, but he’d have to talk to Eddie about that first. He winced as he remembered the one time he had tried to help his mom with the laundry and ended up shrinking a sweater that wasn’t supposed to be put in the dryer. He’d been punished harshly for that. He reminded himself that Eddie wouldn’t do that. Even if Eddie did get angry he wouldn’t hit him, but Buck was still going to ask. So Buck distracted himself with TV and researching all sorts of fun things he could do with Christopher when he wasn’t at school.

The next few days had gone by quietly. Buck made sure he found out how Eddie did the little things around the house. The omega worried a bit that he was annoying the alpha with all the questions he’d been asking. But Eddie would just smile and assure the omega that it was fine if he did things his own way, it was his home too. Buck would just shake his head and tell him Christopher’s routine was more important. It left Eddie with mixed feelings. The fact he put Christopher’s well being so high on his priority list made the alpha feel even more in love with the omega than he thought possible. It also tugged at his heart because the omega couldn’t see his own value. Buck was so terrified that he’d screw up even the tiniest task, and that he’d be punished for it. Seeing the fear in the omega’s eyes made Eddie want to track down the omega’s parents and tear them apart. Eddie knew that it would take time for Buck to get past what his parents had done to him. The alpha would just have to be patient. He would be, for his omega. He’d do anything for Buck. There was one thing that made them both a little anxious. That was the fact that the more comfortable the omega got, the deeper he would sleep. The deeper he slept, the more likely he was to get nightmares. Eddie knew about nightmares. He had his own from his military days. He could deal with his own, but dealing with his mate’s was always painful. The omega would wake up, shaking. He’d have tears streaming down his face, but he would never make a sound. Years of fear had turned his cries silent, and it was heartbreaking. All Eddie could do was hold his omega and tell him he was safe. He would tell him he was home. The alpha truly dreaded the fact that he’d eventually have to work nights, it was just part of the job. He hated that he wouldn’t be there to comfort his mate when the terrors trapped in his mind woke him. He did his best to prepare as that night approached. He’d talked to his team. He talked to his son. Made sure his mate had everything he might need. He’d even talked to Maddie, she promised to call that evening to help put her brother in a good mood.

“I’m just a call away, okay?” The alpha smiled at his mate as he prepared for his first night shift since they’d been together. “You had his routine down by the second night. He’ll probably just want to snuggle on the couch and watch cartoons until he falls asleep.” Eddie smiled, looking over to where his son was watching TV. “Honestly, you’ll see that the night shifts are the easier ones with him.” He turned back to his omega. “If it makes it easier he can sleep in our bed, I’m sure he’d love that idea.”

“Really?” Buck worried at his bottom lip. He didn’t want to risk scaring his son, but he also knew that just having Christopher there often helped him feel better.

Eddie moved to lean against the back of the couch. “Hey, bud, how does spending the night in the big bed with Buck sound?”

“Really like a sleepover?” Christopher smiled, looking up at Buck. “Can we watch cartoons until we fall asleep?” Buck looked at Eddie.

The alpha just smiled and shrugged. “Up to you, Buck.”

“Please Bucky?” Christopher looked up at him. Eddie knew his son had already won. Buck was putty in the boy’s hands when he called him that. If they day ever came that Christopher called Buck his dad the omega’s heart would probably explode.

“Alright, but only if we got to bed early.” Buck nodded.

“Yes!” Christopher said triumphantly.

“See, told you he’d be happy to do it.” Eddie kissed his mate’s cheek. “And you can call me if you need to. Bobby said as long as we aren’t on a call then I could take as long as needed. So even if I don’t answer, know I’ll call you back the second I can, okay?”

“Okay,” Buck nodded.

Eddie checked the time. He leaned down and placed a kiss in his son’s hair. “Be good, and don’t stay up too late. You take care of your Bucky, okay?”

“I will,” Christopher beamed up at him.

“Love you, buddy.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

Eddie headed toward the door, knowing Buck would be right behind him. The alpha kissed his mate. “Love you, Omega.”

“Love you, Alpha.” Buck smiled at him as he left.

As soon as Eddie was gone Buck shoved the coffee table out of the way, and with Christopher’s help grabbed every cushion and every blanket they could find, sparing only those they would need in the big bed, to construct the most elaborate blanket fort they could possibly have made and they spent the entire night eating snacks and watching movies on Buck’s laptop.

Eddie was watching TV with Chimney between calls when his phone went off. He smiled when he opened the photo message. It was a picture of a blanket fort, with a handwritten sign that said ‘Fluffy Fort Diaz’, and in the fort sat a smiling Christopher. Warmth spread through the alpha’s chest seeing his son that happy. For the thousandth time that night Eddie wished he was home with his family.

“Smile much more and your cheeks might crack,” Hen grinned as she sat down on the couch.

“Would be worth it.” Eddie said handing her his phone. “Tell me that’s not cute.”

“Nah, that’s cute.” Hen nodded.

“Let me see,” Chim said. Hen handed the phone over with an eye roll. “Wow, he must have Buck wrapped around his finger, that is one epic fort.”

“You wouldn’t believe it.” Eddie laughed, taking his phone back. “He’s been Buck’s world since day one.”

“That is so sweet I might get a cavity.” Chim grinned.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Eddie smiled fondly as he typed a quick reply to tell his boys that he’d never seen a comfier fort and told them how much he missed them already. The rest of the shift consisted of going on a few calls and getting adorable picture messages from home. So Eddie wasn’t surprised when he came home and found both Buck and Christopher sound asleep in ‘Fluffy Fort Diaz’. Part of him wanted to just crawl in and join them. Instead he settled for kneeling down and quietly waking the omega. He felt a bit bad when Buck startled awake, but the omega calmed quickly when he saw it was only his mate, and not a threat. They both decided that the fort could remain standing until everyone got a few more hours of sleep. They managed to carefully extract Christopher before all three headed towards the master bedroom. Eddie figured it was easiest considering their son’s bed had been raided for the fort. The omega made sure Christopher was tucked gently into the middle of the bed before being dragged into the bathroom for a kiss.

“How’d you sleep?” Eddie asked. Buck shrugged. The alpha took a good look at his mate, smiling when he saw that he was wearing one of Eddie’s shirts. The alpha part of his brain adored the way his mate would steal them when he wasn’t home, like he needed to just be surrounded by the alpha’s scent to feel safe. If he hadn’t have just worked a long shift and their son wasn’t in the next room he’d have showed the omega how much his alpha loved the look, but that would have to wait. “This help?” The alpha asked as he tugged at the bottom of the shirt.

“I think so,” the omega nodded, “Only woke up once.” Buck had woken up from a nightmare a few hours after he’d fallen asleep. Christopher was sound asleep in the fort beside him. The omega had wiped his tears with his shirt, or rather Eddie’s shirt, and wrapped his arms around his son, letting the smell and feeling of home surround him. It helped ease him back to sleep.

“Good.” The alpha kissed him sweetly. “I’m glad it helped.” Eddie finished getting ready for bed. They both carefully got into bed, cautious not to wake the sleeping boy between them and with a quiet goodnight and a quick kiss, they went to sleep.

A few days later Buck had stayed home to finish cleaning up after breakfast while Eddie ran Christopher to school. The omega was just heading to make Christopher’s bed when the doorbell rang. Eddie hadn’t mentioned anyone would be dropping by. So Buck quietly made his way to the door. His blood ran cold at the sight of his father. The last thing he wanted to do was open the door, but he knew if he didn’t his father would make one hell of a scene. The neighbors would notice. With shaky hands the omega headed down the hall a bit and sent texts to Eddie, Bobby and Athena to let them know about the unwanted visitor. “Just a second,” the omega shouted, his voice sounding broken to his own ears. He steeled himself and opened the door. “Hi dad, I really wasn’t expecting you-,” He was cut off as his angry father pushed past him into the house. “Sure, come on in.” Buck mumbled.

“What did you say?” His father snapped at him.

Buck flinched at his tone. “Nothing. Why the sudden visit?”

“Had to make sure you hadn’t run off and ruined the arrangement we made for you. Where’s the pup?”

“His name is Christopher and Eddie took him to school.” Buck made sure to keep plenty of space between them. The omega glanced at his phone when it went off. Help was on the way, he just needed to keep his distance and he’d be okay. 

“Couldn’t even take the runt to school, what good are you.” Phillip spat out. Buck winced and took a step back. “You’re supposed to be taking care of that brat, not be one.” The angry alpha took a step towards his son but ended up getting shoved back by an enraged Eddie.

“Touch him and I will rip your throat out.” Eddie growled, placing himself between his mate and the other alpha.

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a fucking promise.” Eddie’s rage reflected in his biting tone.

“You son of a bitch,” The older alpha spat out. “After everything we gave you, this is how you treat me?”

The only thing stopping Eddie from decking the other alpha was the grip his omega had on the back of his shirt. “Eddie…” Buck cautioned.

The elder Buckley sneered, “Oh yes, whine, like the pathetic little bitch-“

“ENOUGH!” The Alpha Prime’s voice stopped him.

They all turned to see Bobby and Athena in the doorway. The female alpha in full LAPD uniform.

“You, Phillip Buckley, are not welcome here.” Bobby spoke with absolute authority. 

“How dare you! After everything-“ The elder Buckley started to shout but Bobby was not having it.

“How dare you!” Bobby repeated the alpha’s words back at him. “You have the nerve to show up here after what you have done. After all the shit you put your own son through.”

“He’s a lying little bi-“

“Call him that one more time, I dare you.” Eddie growled.

“You have thirty seconds to leave this house.” Bobby glared at Phillip.

“Or what?” The Buckley Alpha smirked. “You’ll throw me out?” The man laughed. “Just to protect that broken and worthless piece of-“

“Times up.” Bobby growled but stepped aside.

Athena had her handcuffs out, and began to speak, “Phillip Buckley, you are under arrest for trespassing and assault-“

“I didn’t lay a hand on him.” The cuffed alpha protested.

“He shoved past me into the house.” Buck stated, his voice was shaky but clear.

“That’s all I need to hear,” Athena said before reading him his rights. The alpha struggled and tried to break away from the female alpha. “Go ahead, add resisting arrest to it. I’m sure it’ll look great with your other charges.” Bobby helped her put the handcuffed alpha into the back of her car while she called it in. Bobby came back in the house and found Eddie trying to calm the omega down.

“Please tell me you got it?” Eddie asked Bobby as he walked in.

“I did.” Bobby held up his phone and played back a snippet of the audio recording he’d taken of the whole confrontation.

“Good.” There was still an edge to the younger alpha’s tone, but Bobby knew it wasn’t directed at him. He knew Eddie would probably stay this way until Athena’s back up got there and Buck’s father was long gone.

“You alright, Buck?” Bobby asked the omega. “We got here as quick as we could but we knew we’d needed a plan, couldn’t risk them trying to argue that since you’re part of our pack that Athena was abusing her authority as a sergeant, so we had to get the recording.”

“I’m fine, he just…” Buck started but left the sentence unfinished.

“What’d he do Buck? You can tell me.” Bobby reassured him.

“He just said his usual terrible things.” Buck looked between Bobby and the still edgy Eddie. “Eddie got here before he did anything else.”

“That piece of shit was going to hit him.” Eddie growled. “He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“That is why we filled you in on the plan.” Bobby shook his head.

“Can you use that recording as evidence?” Buck asked nerves clear in his tone. “He didn’t know he was being recorded, I know that some places wont allow it.”

“Oh it will work.” Athena said as she joined them. “They’re taking him downtown now. But, it doesn’t matter if he knew because you’d already established him as a threat when you contacted us, letting me know you needed help. That is more than probable cause. Now since they are taking him downtown I am going to ask you a few questions, normally I’d have you come with me back to the station but I think in this particular case I think it is best to put as much distance as possible between that man and the two of you,” she gestures to Buck and Eddie. She could practically see the adrenalin leaving the younger alpha’s system now that the treat to his omega was gone. “For your own good. You mind if Bobby records it? Like before, we really don’t risk your case with anyone trying to claim that we were leading you or treating you differently because you’re our pack.”

“No, that…that’s fine. You can record it.”

“Good, it’ll just be for the case. No one outside of it will see it.”

“I trust you, Athena.” The omega smiled at the female alpha. “You’ve been more of a mom in just a few weeks than my real mom was my whole life. You even brought Maddie back to me. Anything I can do to help you I will.”

That damn near brought Athena to tears. She loved her kids. She would die for them. Any good parent would die for their kids. To think this poor omega went his whole life with a selfish mother who put herself first enraged the alpha. But honestly, at this moment she didn’t feel a great deal of rage. She had nothing but love for this omega. He deserved so much better than he got. “Come here, Buckaroo.” She pulled the omega into a hug. “I would be proud to have a son like you, hell if Harry grows up to be even half the man you are I’d be one proud mama.” She knew her son was destined for great things, but she also hoped that he would be as caring and optimistic as the omega currently wrapped in her arms.

Buck let out a happy sob. He was still so unused to having people care about him, let alone praise him. He’d gone his whole life being told he was useless and broken. Now here he was surrounded by alphas that did nothing but praise him and build him up. He wants to tell her how important that was to him, how much what she had said meant to him, but the words were beyond him in the moment.

As if the female alpha could read his mind Athena spoke, “I know, Buckaroo. I know. You’re safe now. We’ve got you.” Once she was sure the omega was calming down, she pulled away. “You ready for those questions now?”

“Yeah,” Buck nodded, clearing his throat and scrubbing at his face. Eddie rolled his eyes and more gently dried the tears off his omega’s face.

“We’re right here if you need us.” Eddie led the omega to the couch to sit, sitting beside him and taking his hand.

“I know.” The omega gave the alpha’s hand a squeeze.

“Alright.” Athena nodded at her husband. Bobby pulled out his phone and started recording. “Okay Buck, you understand that we are recording this conversation, correct?”

“Yes,” Buck nods.

“I know this may be weird but can you state your name for the recording?”

“Evan Diaz,” the omega ignored the flutter in his stomach. He’d only said it once before to Christopher’s teacher the first day he dropped him off. Eddie smiled at the omega. He’d never get tired of hearing that.

“Okay, Mr. Diaz.” Athena grinned. “Can you tell me what happened here?”

“Well, Eddie was taking Chris to school. The doorbell rang. I checked, and it was my father. I didn’t answer it right away. I kind of panicked initially because I was home alone but I knew Eddie’d be back soon. And I remembered that you guys told me to call you if he showed up. So I sent you guys a message.”

“You mean Eddie, Bobby and me, right?”

“Yeah,” Buck nodded. “But I knew that if I didn’t answer the door my father was going to make a scene and draw the attention of the neighbors. Couldn’t risk him hurting any of them, so I answered the door.” Buck gripped Eddie’s hand tighter. “He pushed past me into the house, I didn’t want him here. He had to shove past me. He asked where Christopher was, though not nearly as nice of words. I told him Eddie was taking him to school, which apparently means I’m a failure and terrible parent.” That earned a growl from Eddie. Buck held Eddie’s hand in both of his. “He was saying terrible and insulting things, came at me to hit me like he did when I younger, but Eddie showed up and stopped him. Then you guys showed up. My father kept being an asshole, and putting up a fight until you arrested him. That’s it.”

“I think that’s good for now.” Athena nodded. Bobby ended the recording, sending it and the audio recording of the confrontation to Athena. “You just let me handle the rest, okay Buckaroo?” The female alpha smiled at him. “You did good, kid. Letting us know was the right thing to do. If you didn’t have a solid case for a restraining order before, which you absolutely did, you do now.”

“What about my mother?” Buck asked. “She will not be happy. Him getting arrested will destroy her reputation.”

“If she has half a brain she’ll stay far away from here.” Athena spoke.

Eddie snorted. “That’s far too generous an assumption.”

“You just let us handle it.” Athena said as she made her way to the door. Bobby said a quick goodbye to his wife and returned to the living room. He wanted to make sure that Eddie had a grip on his anger before he left.

“I should let Maddie know what happened, in case my mom tries to call her.” Buck said.

“Good idea.” Bobby nodded. Buck got up and grabbed his phone off the coffee table, found his sister’s number in his phone and hit the call button.

Maddie answered after a few rings. “Hello?”

“Hey Mads, I…I need to tell you something.” Buck tried to keep the emotions out of his voice.

“Evan? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Maddie’s voice was filled with concern.

“I’m fine,” Buck cleared his throat, the lump of emotions refusing to leave. “Dad’s been arrested.”

“Did he…are you…Ev, did he hurt you?” The omega could hear the pain and sadness in his sister’s voice.

“No, not this time. Eddie stopped him.” Buck felt Eddie move to stand beside him, the alpha’s hand going to the small of his back, offering whatever strength he could. The omega leaned into the touch.

“I’m coming out there.” Maddie spoke.

“What? No, Mads, you don’t have to do that.” Buck tried to argue.

“You’re right, I don’t, but I want to.” Maddie insisted. “I’ll be there in two days, tops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Maddie will get to meet her brother's new family in the next chapter.  
> You know the drill, find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession


	4. Apart from this whole world that shares my fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets a few unexpected visitors, only one of which is welcomed in their house. The others have them seeking sanctuary at the 118.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Hope to get this story wrapped up in the next couple chapters.  
> Thanks for sticking it out with me on this story.

Maddie Kendall hadn’t seen her brother in years, not since her wedding. She was going to change that. She was done with the situation she had found herself in. She had secretly planned the whole thing. She slowly packed a few things, in a suitcase hidden under the bed. Slow enough that he wouldn’t notice. She bought a plane ticket using cash she’d hidden away. One day she was there, the next day gone. She didn’t tell a single person what she was doing. It was safer that way. 

So had told her brother she’d visit him but it was safer for him to not know when. She raised her hand to knock.

“Can I help you?” The man who answered the door said. 

“Are you Eddie?” She asked.

“Who is asking?” The man asked, eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I know I didn’t exactly give you guys advanced-,” She started to explain but was interrupted.

“Maddie?” Buck hurried to the door. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“Yeah, Ev. It’s me” Maddie smiled. “I told you I’d visit. Sorry I couldn’t give you the heads up.” Before she could say anything else she found herself in a bone-crushing hug from her little brother, earning a laugh.

“Eddie,” Buck said when he finally pulled back from the hug, taking his sister’s hand in his own, he turned to his mate. “This is my sister, Maddie. She…she pretty much raised me after…”

“Nice to meet you, Maddie.” Eddie smiled, offering his hand to shake.

“Likewise.” Maddie smiled back. 

“Let’s go inside.” Buck ushered his sister inside. Eddie brought her bag inside. 

“I’ll just take this to the spare room. You can stay as long as you’d like.” Eddie nodded.

“Thank you, Eddie.”

“He isn’t here is he?” Buck asked.

Maddie shook her head. “No, I…I got away.”

“For good?” Buck asked. “Please tell me you left that asshole for good.” 

She rubbed at the jagged scar of a mark on her neck. “I don’t plan on going back willingly.”

“We can help you,” Buck looked at her, eyes full of hope. “You can stay here, we can find you a job. Eddie’s pack is great, they-“

“Our pack.” Eddie corrected as he joined them. 

Buck shook his head and laughed. “Our pack. They’re really great.”

“They took care of Dad,” Maddie said.

“You aren’t mad about that are you?” Buck asked, suddenly nervous.

“Evan, they treated you horribly. Hurting you hurts me. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Maddie smiled. “That makes me happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Don’t worry about that. You had your own issues to deal with.” Buck tried to reassure her.

“My situation was my own fault. I ignored every warning sign until it was too late, or at least I thought it was too late.”

“It’s never too late,” Eddie said. 

“I see that now.” Maddie nodded. “I couldn’t see a way out until I got the call from you.” She smiled at her brother. “He made sure that I didn’t have anyone. No one could help me, but you called and I knew I might finally get a chance. So I saved up and packed as much as I could without being obvious. Got a one-way ticket with cash, and here I am.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Buck hugged her. "Hey, there is someone I want you to meet." The omega led her into the living room. Christopher looked up as they walked in. He smiled at Buck as he made his way to him. "Hey, bud," Buck said. "I want you to meet someone very special to me, okay?"

"Okay," Christopher got up and Buck guided him to where Maddie was waiting with Eddie. 

"Christopher, this is my sister, Maddie," Buck told him. The omega looked at his sister. "Maddie, this is our son, Christopher." 

Maddie knelt down so she was on Christopher's level. "It is nice to meet you, Christopher." The boy smiled before hugging her. Maddie hugged him back, grinning. She was so happy for her brother. He finally had the loving family he deserved.

Maddie had been staying with them for a few days. Eddie had been working and Buck had gone to pick Christopher up from school. Maddie was walking back from a quick trip to the grocery store when she froze. She found a place to hide and pulled out her phone and called her brother. 

“Don’t come home, Ev.”

“What’s wrong, Mads? Where are you?” Buck asked, worried about his sister.

“I’m heading as far from there as possible,” Maddie answered. 

“Head to the firehouse,” Buck told her. “I’ll send you the address and meet you there.”

Maddie agreed. “Works for me.” 

“Christopher? Buck? What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, meeting his family in the truck bay. 

“Is Maddie here yet?” Buck asked, his eyes frantically looking around. 

“No,” Eddie answered. “Buck, what’s going on?”

Buck was about to tell Eddie what little he knew when he heard his sister shout his name.

“Evan!” Maddie seemed a bit out of breath. 

“Are you okay?” Buck asked, hugging his sister quickly before pulling away so he could look her over. 

“I’m fine,” Maddie said. “But he found me.” 

“What?!” Buck shouted. “How?” 

“Mom,” Maddie answered. 

“Whoa, wait what?” Eddie asked. “What did your mom do? Why are you guys here?”

“Sorry,” Maddie said. “I decided to walk to the market, it was a nice day and I’d figured I’d make dinner since you guys have been so nice to let me crash with you until I found someplace of my own. I saw a car across the street and I just felt this feeling of dread. Then I saw Mother approach the driver and when the driver got out it…it was Doug. How did she even know I was here? How did she even know how to contact him, or him her? He never let me talk to any of you.” Maddie’s hands were shaking as Buck took her hands in his. “I’m not going back, I won’t. I can’t. He’ll –“ She glanced at Christopher. “Punish me for running away.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Eddie said, picking Christopher up and headed towards the stairs. “Follow me.” 

“Everything alright?” Bobby asked, approaching them. Eddie had told them that Buck’s sister was staying with them, and things were going well. But, this didn’t look good at all. 

“You might want to call Athena, we’re going to need her help,” Eddie said, settling his son on the couch. 

“Hen, can you?” Bobby nodded to Christopher. 

“Sure.” Hen nodded, sitting on the couch and helping Christopher find something to watch on TV while the adults spoke. 

“Bobby, this is my sister, Maddie.” Buck introduced her. “Maddie, this is Bobby, he’s the Alpha Prime.” After a quick greeting, they told him what was happening. Maddie told them about what Doug was capable of and that he’d stop at nothing until she was his again.

“He’ll kill me for running,” Maddie admitted. 

“He won’t get the chance,” Buck said. “Right?” 

“Right,” Bobby said. Bobby excused himself to call Athena. A few minutes later he returned. “She’s going to take a few officers and head to the house. You guys can stay here while we figure everything out.”

“And if it takes longer than our shift?” Eddie asked.

“Then you can come with me,” Bobby said. “We’ll figure everything out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore you all!   
> Thanks for all the comments and support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> You can find my writings or send me prompts on tumblr at sortofanobsession.


End file.
